Fun Day
by SpongeGuy
Summary: Milo and Melissa are off having a fun day, but Milo is worried his best friend won't enjoy herself. Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota attend a Parent-Teacher's meeting about Milo and Melissa's grades. Part of "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU".


**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Milo Murphy's Law." I do own my obsession with Toy Story though. Notice me, Woody-Senpai!

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Danville as Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase were leaving school, laughing and happily remembering the day they've had up until now.

"And… Ha! And remember when the dancing Meacats came?", laughed Milo.

"Ha! Oh, boy, that was amazing! And then those Musketeers nearly ran us over with those Elephants!", Melissa reminded him with a grin.

"Yeah!"

"Murphy's Law is pretty strong today, but it's nothing you and I can't handle!", Melissa said, and the two fist bumped.

Suddenly, Milo noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Zack?", asked Milo.

"Yeah, where is he? He was supposed to meet us here", inquired a puzzled Melissa.

Suddenly, Milo's phone rang.

"It's Zack! Hey, Zack! What's up?", Milo asked his friend.

"Hey Milo, hey Melissa. Sorry, but I can't hang out today. Coach wants us to train extra hard for the next game. Something about proving his mother wrong for once. Anyway, you'll have to go without me", answered Zack.

"Aw, man! That blows", said Melissa.

"Well, good luck with training, Zack! Have fun!" wished Milo.

"I'll try, but it'll be hard without you guys!", said Zack, and he hung up.

"Well, no Zack. Any ideas, Milo?", asked Melissa.

Milo thought. Suddenly, it came to him!

"Hey! I just realized something!", exclaimed Milo.

"What? That Elliot looks really dorky with that hat?"

"I can hear you, you know!", Elliot said.

Clearly, the author didn't care.

"No… Well, yeah, but that's not what I meant. It's been a long time since it was just the two of us hanging out!", pointed out Milo.

"Hey, that's true! It's been ages!"

"Let's just spend the rest of the day together! I already have some great ideas! We could have a classic Milo and Melissa day together!", Milo said excitedly.

"Sounds awesome, Milo!", Melissa said. "Let me just get my backpack. I forgot it."

"Classic Melissa!", said Milo.

"Yep", Melissa smiled and went back to class.

As Milo sat down to wait for Melissa, thoughts raced around his head.

"How great is this? My best friend, Melissa and me, spending the day together? This is gonna be so much fun! It will be just like old times!"

Suddenly, a negative thought hit him.

"But… Will it be just like old times? It really has been a long time since it was just the two of us. What if Melissa won't enjoy just me? And she did say that Murphy's Law is pretty strong today. What if it's easier for her to deal with Murphy's Law when Zack is there as well? What if Murphy's Law is too strong? What if… We can't have fun like we used too?", thought Milo.

"I'm not used to thinking like this. But I still am!"

As Melissa started coming back, Milo made up his mind.

"No! I can't let her down! Melissa is my best friend and all I want is for her to be happy! And she will be! No matter what!".

"Ok, Milo, I'm ready! We're gonna have the best fun day ever!", Melissa enthused as she high fived Milo and started walking.

"Yeah!", said Milo.

"I hope", he thought quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brigette Murphy had received a call from Principal Milder.

"So, unfortunately, I need you and Mr. Murphy to come over and discuss Milo and Melissa's grades. Mr. Chase can't come, he's drilling new recruits.", said Milder.

"Is something wrong with their grades?", asked a worried Brigette.

"I don't know! Am I supposed to know?"

"Probably, considering you're in charge of their education."

"Don't remind me. Curse my life. Look, this is just a routine checkup, like when a garden gnome inspector comes to check your garden gnomes."

"That's… Not a real thing", said Brigette.

"Well, I wasted a Friday then. Please come asap.", said Milder and she hung up.

Brigette was worried.

"Oh no! I can't come! I've gotta fix the living room because of what happened to Martin! He's still in hospital thanks to that soda can he shook too hard!"

Cut to Martin, in a full body cast, still as optimistic as ever.

"I can't feel anything, but the view is really nice!"

"Who are you talking to?", asked Milo's doctor (who's not a doctor when he's trying to impress you).

"Bill!", Martin explained.

"Hi! I exist!", said Bill.

"… Good to know", deadpanned the Doctor.

Back with Brigette…

"H'mm… I could call Cavendish and Dakota! They'd be up to help!"

Brigette started dialing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota were in the bank.

"This is preposterous!", yelled an infuriated Cavendish.

"Yeah, I know. Why would they wave free pens in front of you, but keep them chained to the desk?", agreed Dakota.

"Not that! Though I do relate. I'm talking about this infernal bank!", he screamed.

"Is there a problem, sir?", asked Bank Teller Lenny.

"Is there a problem? Of course there's a problem!", Cavendish screamed. "You've taken 40 minutes to pass through 3 people! 2 of which were together! You've dropped your papers 10 times, the chained pen 20 times, the décor is uninspired, as is your overall look! I mean, what are you, an extra in a cartoon?!"

"I'm going on another coffee break, Lenny!", said Bank Teller Gina.

"That's her tenth coffee break!"

"So?", asked Lenny.

"In 10 minutes?!", shouted Cavendish.

"Cavendish, buddy, let's do this tomorrow. You're clearly no in the mood for this right now", calmed Dakota. "Besides, "Monkeyin' Around", the sitcom with cliche stock comedy plots with monkeys is on!"

"I do like simians and their apt for comic timing. Very well! We shall retire to our apartment!"

Suddenly, Dakota's phone rang.

"Oh, somebody's calling me", observed Dakota.

Beat.

"Well?", asked Cavendish.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you'd want to pick it up, you usually do."

Dakota started to pick it up, but Cavendish then tried to grab it.

"Wait, now you do want to pick it up?", asked a perplexed Dakota.

"I was distracted by the thought of thespian Macaca Fascicularis! Just give it to me!", yelled Cavendish.

"Look, how about we take it together?", suggested Dakota.

"That is reasonable. Unlike this bank!", shouted Cavendish.

"Easy, Cav. Deep breaths."

The two picked the phone up.

"Greetings!", greeted Cavendish.

"Hola!", holaed Dakota.

"Cavendish? Dakota? It's Brigette. Milo's mom. It's about him and Melissa…", started Brigette.

"ARE THEY IN TROUBLE?!", shouted an alarmed Cavendish.

"HAVE THEY BEEN CAPTURED BY SOME EVIL VILLAIN?!", asked an equally alarmed Dakota.

"OR BY PIRATES?!"

"OR BY ROBOTS?!"

"OR ARE THEY STRANDED ON ROBOT PIRATE ISLAND?!"

"Lest we forget the brave pirates who gave their lives to keep this box safe from the robot menace…",said Bank Teller Lenny.

"DON'T WORRY, MILO AND MELISSA! WE'RE COMING!", shouted Cavendish.

"I'LL GET THE HARPOONS! IT'S GONNA GET MESSY!", shouted Dakota.

"No! They're safe!", corrected Brigette.

"Oh, thank goodness!", said Cavendish, relieved.

"Look, I just need you to do me a favor: Milo and Melissa's grades are being checked up by their teachers and principal, and I just need you to be there as well as their "guardians" of sorts, because Melissa's dad, My husband and I can't come", explained Brigette.

"Phew! I thought it was important!", Dakota sighed in relief.

"Don't be an idiot! Of course it's important! Their academic futures depend on our help! How else will they become President and First Gentleman?", pointed out Cavendish.

"You're right! Those two need our help!", understood Dakota.

"Mrs. Murphy, it will be an honor and a privilege!", expressed Cavendish.

"Yeah, Mrs. Milo's mom. We'll do anything for our little friends!", added Dakota.

"Great! Be there asap!", Brigette said and hung up.

"Quickly, Dakota! To the hall of learning!", Cavendish yelled.

The two ran off as quickly as they could, determined to help Milo and Melissa.

* * *

Back with Milo and Melissa, our two heroes were walking to their first stop, which Melissa didn't what it was.

"Are we close, Milo? The anticipation is killing me! Well, actually, it isn't, but you know what I mean!", said Melissa.

"Almost there!", said Milo. "Assuming it's still there", he thought. "Please that she likes it! Please that she'll be happy!"

"Ah, feel the air, Milo! Two best friends, a sunny day, a tipped over truck filled with spaghetti, a blown up sewer vent, falling trees and a world of possibilities ahead! It's just like old times!", Melissa said happily.

"I hope", Milo thought.

Finally, they arrived.

"And here we are! The Play Park Go Cart Fun Track!", Milo presented.

"Oh, yeah! Where we celebrated your birthday a few months ago!", Melissa happily remembered.

"Yep! I had my best birthday ever there thanks to you and the others! It was one of the best days of my life", admitted a grateful and happy Milo. He was afraid the day would tank, but the memories of the party were positive and all encompassing.

Melissa blushed and shuffled her feet, knowing that to her, doing that for Milo was obvious. "Yeah! That was a great day. You deserved it."

"Anyway, I was thinking that we could race each other in the go carts! That is, if you want to", Milo offered.

Melissa was already sitting in one.

"You're on, Murphy!", Melissa challenged and started her engine.

Milo, forgetting his fears, grinned and jumped in another one.

The two raced hard and fast, "determined" to win, but mostly they were just having fun.

The two were neck to neck.

"Ready to lose?", "boasted" Melissa.

"In your dreams!" Milo "shot back".

The two laughed. Suddenly, Melissa's cart lost its wheels and stopped. But she didn't care. Instead, she jumped over to the other side of the track.

"Melissa? You ok?", asked Milo, worried that Murphy's Law had ruined their fun.

"I'm ok! But is Milo Murphy, NASCAR champion for the last 13 years, ok? He's not focusing on the road!", Melissa announced, pretending to be a commentator.

Milo laughed at this and kept taking laps.

"Wow! This is the most incredible piece of driving I've ever seen! Which isn't saying much, since I don't watch car racing!", added Melissa.

Milo, who had lost a wheel, then pulled over for a "pit stop".

"Fix my car quickly, pit stop crew! I need to be back on the track, racing my heart out!", Milo said, hamming it up.

"You've gotta be more careful, or I'll have to race you… To the hospital!", warned Melissa, the "pit stop crew".

"Wow, you're really good at replacing wheels", Milo expressed genuinely.

"Thanks! My dad taught me", explained Melissa. "Now go out there and save the orphanage!"

The two paused for a second and then exploded with laughter.

"Orphanage? Where did you come up with that?", Milo asked while he laughed.

"I saw some old movie last week", explained Melissa.

Milo got back in his cart while Melissa went to the finish line. As Milo crossed, with a very damaged cart, he waved to an invisible crowd. Melissa then put an invisible microphone near him.

"Milo Murphy, you've just won NASCAR for the 14th time, despite the fact that you're 13 and babies can't drive. How do you do it?", asked Melissa.

"I just go along with the flow. Or, sometimes, llamas!", answered Milo.

"Astounding! This is Melissa Chase, saying "Murhpy's Law. Boom!", Melissa finished.

The two laughed again.

"This is great!", said Milo.

"Yeah!", agreed Melissa.

Suddenly, One-Armed Willie ran to them.

"You dare come back after all the damage you caused last time around? Get out of here right now!"

Milo and Melissa soon found themselves outside.

"Woah. I didn't realize I was banned from there."

"Whatever. It was fun while it lasted! Now, what's next in your big plan?", asked Melissa.

"You'll see when we get there! This way!", Milo said, and the two started off.

"I hope that banning really didn't ruin her fun. I can't let this day be ruined by me!", Milo thought.

* * *

Near Jefferson County Middle School, Cavendish and Dakota were running to the building at top speed.

Dakota was exhausted, his legs nearly buckling to the ground from his being so out of shape (though at least he wasn't so out of rabbits, he thought).

"Cavendish… We're… Never gonna… Make it… Why… Did we… Run… All the… Way… From the… Bank?!", he panted out.

Cavendish was still running with no signs of sweat or exhausten.

"How… Are you… Not tired?", asked Dakota.

"I'm using my concern for Milo and Melissa to fuel my legs! Give it a try!", said Cavendish.

"Ok… But I… Don't think…"

Suddenly, Dakota felt boundless energy.

"Woah! You're right!", said Dakota.

The two reached the school. Dakota tried opening the door inwardly, but failed.

"I think it's locked. Should I knock, or…"

"No need!", Cavendish yelled, and he jumped through the glass window of the school. Shattered glass was all over the floor. Then, Principal Milder opened the door from inside the school.

"…You do realize the door opens outwardly, right?", asked an exhausted with life Milder.

"Well, obviously not, considering what we ended up doing", remarked Dakota.

"(SIGH). Follow me", Milder said.

"Oh no. This isn't good", lamented Cavendish.

"What's not good? Our first impression with her or the glass?", asked Dakota.

"Surprisingly, only the former. We can't fail Milo and Melissa. What if my brash decision making has negatively affected their grades?"

"No need to panic, Cavendish. Here, let me massage you", offered Dakota, and he rubbed Cavendish's shoulders.

"Ooh, that's the spot! A little to the left… Oh yeah. How are you so good at this?", asked Cavendish.

"Took a few classes before I joined the Bureu".

The two followed Milder into the science classroom. Also there were Mr. Drako (who had accidentaly glued vampire teeth into his mouth), Ms. Murawski (who was sharing a spaghetti and meatballs dinner with her desk) and Ms. White (who, due to a lack of personality, won't talk in this one-shot).

"Ok, everyone's here. Now, how are you two connected to Milo and Melissa?", asked Principal Midler.

"Oh, it's a long story…", started Cavendish.

"Could take up about 2 seasons of television, plus a crossover and a ton of flashbacks", added Dakota.

"But in short…", continued Cavendish.

"We're Milo and Melissa's time travelling uncles", finished Dakota.

"Dakota! We're their time travelling dad uncles.", corrected Cavendish.

"Dadkota!"

"And Dadvendish!"

"Reporting for duty!", they both said at the same time.

"Of course the Murphys sent me this. Why me?", moaned Milder. "Let's just get this over and done with. Murawski, can you tell us how they're doing?"

"Well, their grades are great…", started Murawski.

"Just great? You should be calling them excellent, you treacherous villain!", Dakota yelled, and he started to lunge at her.

"Down, Dakota, down! Great is a good thing! Not that I'm surprised"

"But they could improve in Science…" continued Murawski.

"Let me at her! This foul woman must be stopped! Have at thee!", screamed Cavendish as he lunged at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Milo and Melissa continued their fun day. They were walking on a Danville road.

"Abraham Lincoln?", asked Milo.

"Type A!", Melissa answered confidently.

"Correct! Now, William Henry Harrison and James Garfield!", Milo challenged.

"O negative. Boom!", Melissa answered.

"Yep! Right again!", Milo congratulated.

"Thanks for quizzing me, Milo! I… Know it's kind of weird, but I love knowing random facts! It… Makes me feel… Amazing", Melissa admitted.

"I don't think it's weird! I love that you know all this stuff!", he said, very much impressed by Melissa, as always. "Though, honestly, you don't need to know all that to feel amazing. You already are".

The two friends smiled at each other appreciatedly, small blushes appearing on their faces.

"I'm so lucky to have him", thought Melissa.

"I'm so lucky to have her", though Milo.

Suddenly, disaster struck! The roads were totally grid locked.

"Oh, no! It's jammed all over! Not to mention all the people crammed next to us! How are we gonna get there?", Milo asked, again worried that he ruined the day.

"H'mm", Melissa thought. How could they get through? They were stuck. Unless… They got over!

"Milo! I've got it!, Melissa exclaimed. "We'll climb up on the cars and jump from one to the next!"

"There's still hope!", Milo said in relief.

"There's still hope? Milo, are you ok? You always think there's still hope", Melissa inquired, a bit confued and maybe worried at this odd emotion Milo had just expressed.

"Oh, of course! I knew we'd find a way!", Milo said.

"That was close. I can't let her know I'm worried, or she'll be worried too!", he thought.

The two climbed up on the cars.

"Sorry we're climbing up your car, sir!", apologized Milo.

"That's ok! By climbing up my car, you might damage it, which would force me to use a bike instead of spending a ton of money on reparing the car, which would give me a healthy life style!", explained the agreeable driver.

"Or you could just buy a bike now", offered Melissa.

"Hey! That's not a bad idea!", the driver said.

Milo and Melissa jumped to the next car. And the next. And the next. And the one after that. And the one after that. And the (ENOUGH!)… Ok, you get it!

Anyway, the two kept going towards their destination.

"You know, this is kind of fun!", said Melissa.

"It is! The air is nice, and the jumping feels really rewarding for some reason!", said Milo.

"Bet you I can get their first!", challenged Melissa.

"We'll see about that!", Milo challenge back.

They raced on the cars, not really caring who wins. Melissa looked at Milo mid jump and made a goofy face, which led to her almost falling!

"Melissa! Look out!", Milo yelled in fright! He couldn't let her get hurt!

He grabbed her just in time and pulled her up. Melissa caught her breath for a second.

"Whew, that was close! Thanks, Milo!", Melissa said.

"Are you ok?", Milo asked, worried.

"Yep. Just scraped my knee a bit. I'm ok", she said.

Suddenly, the two noticed how close they were. The two were holding each other tightly, their noses just touching. The two blushed a fiery red and parted.

"Anyway, let's go!", Melissa said happily and they kept going.

"Please… Please that she'll enjoy our time", Milo begged internally.

* * *

Cavendish and Dakota continued their mission.

"And they are exceptionally good in health class, which isn't that surprising considering how many times Milo has been hospitalized", finished Ms. Murawski.

"So, their grades are good?", asked Cavendish in a hopeful, pleading voice.

"More than good! They're excellent! Just a little bit of improvement needed in science and gym!", instructed Drako.

"Huzzah!", cheered Cavendish.

"Yes! They're on the right track! Now they can be President and First Gentleman!, said Dakota happily.

"You think so too?", asked Mr. Drako.

"Well isn't it obvious? And I'm talking about both assumptions", said Cavendish.

"How is this related to anything? Can we not just finish?", yelled an exasperated Milder.

"Related, that reminds me: How are you two related to each other?", asked Murawski.

"Yeah, what is the nature of your relationship? Asking for a friend", asked Mr. Drako, a tad nervously.

Cavendish and Dakota exchanged looks.

"Exactly what you think", said Dakota.

"Undecided", said Cavendish.

Mr. Drako then accidently punctured a hole in his cherry juice box.

"Oh, no! Now I'm drenched with this red liquid!", said Mr. Drako.

"… Are you sure he's not a vampire?", asked Dakota.

"I'm still checking into it", said Murawski.

"For Pete's sake! The checkup is over! Just go!", said Milder.

"I'll have you know that in certain circles, we are very popular! And they would not accept this treatment of us!", Cavendish yelled defensively.

"Like this circle between us!", said Drako.

"Yeah, not to mention that guy who edits on the Dr. Zone wiki, what's his name… Serendipitacely?", said Dakota.

"Oh, he's so nice to us!", said Cavendish.

"And besides, you keep acting so impatiently, Principal lady!", complained Dakota.

"Well, it takes one to know one", commented Cavendish.

"What are you talking about?", asked a disbelieving Dakota.

"Have you seen yourself in the breakfast burrito shop?", said Cavendish.

"I pay good money for those burritos and I'm gonna get them when I say so", Dakota said simply.

"Anyway, I don't get it! Do you not care about Milo and Melissa's education?", asked a bewildered Cavendish.

"How can you not? They are so curious and adorable!", complimented Murawski.

"Quite ingenious children, they are!", remarked Drako.

Ms. White nodded, since I said she wouldn't talk and I'm keeping to that.

"Not to mention what great friends they are to each other!", said Dakota. "They have such a deep bond, just like Cav and me!".

"Oh, Dakota!", Cavendish said with a blush.

"Look, I don't care! I have a stressful job, and I don't have time to care about a disaster magnet and his absent minded friend!", Milder said.

Cavendish, Dakota, Murawski, Drako and White all gasped.

"Bite your tongue!", yelled Cavendish.

"I'll get the harpoons!", yelled Dakota.

"And we're finally here! The zoo!", said Milo.

"Ooh, that's great!", enthused Melissa. "We haven't been in a zoo in a long time!"

The two entered, only to find the zoo totally deserted of humans and animals, excepting a few workers.

"Well, this is a lot emptier that I thought it would be", Melissa said dryly.

"I wonder where all the animals went", Milo wondered out loud.

Suddenly, they encountered a maintenance worker.

"Oh, hi! You're probably wondering what happened to the animals", the worker said. "The zoo keepers all went to the school, 'cause they could sense someone using harpoons and all the animals cages just lost their locks, so the animals followed them".

"What are the odds of that?", asked Milo.

"Even money, Milo", answered Melissa.

"Yep, even money", Milo said, disappointed. Was his idea going to crash?

"But we can still have fun!", encouraged Melissa.

"How?", asked Milo.

"C'mon, I'll show you!", she said and the two went off.

What followed was a magical time. First, they went by each cage and read all the facts that were presented. They loved all of the interesting tid bits. Milo especially liked listening to Melissa read out the facts out loud: She was so enthusiastic about it all.

With no animals, though, it was a bit lacking. But Milo soon came up with an alternative! He started impersonating all the animals, from the way they walk to their sounds. He wasn't very good, but the two laughed about it anyway.

"Llama cage…", read out Melissa.

"No way could that compare to the Llama Incident!", said Milo.

"Preach, Milo", said Melissa.

After a while, they got tired of that, so they decided to get some ice cream. Milo got strawberry and Melissa got Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, and the kids walked side by side, taking in the sights and licking their cones.

Of course, Milo's ice cream fell. Melissa quickly offered hers, and they shared it.

As they kept walking, they talked about… Anything, really. It's a true measure of friendship if two friends can talk about anything. And Milo and Melissa truly measured up to that.

The two talked about Llamas, Planets, Ice Cream, Quests, Mysteries, Science, Dr. Zone, Fire Trucks, Lumberyards, Sharks, Movies… The subject didn't matter. Just listening to what the other had to say and appreciating it… That was what mattered.

"And the whole staff meeting! Ha! I love that scene!", said Milo.

"Such a great film!", Melissa agreed.

"This is definitely more peaceful than my last visit!", Milo remarked.

"Huh? What do you mean?", asked Melissa.

"Oh, yeah! You weren't in that adventure. Wanna hear?", Milo asked.

"Of course!", Melissa said.

So Milo went on to explain all about his zoo misadventure with Zack and Sara. The two laughed about its absurdity. Melissa then remembered the time they had been on a runaway fire engine with her dad, and soon enough they were remembering and enjoying all their past adventures.

The two were now sitting at a water fountain, its sparkling drops illuminating the afternoon, which was gradually turning into evening.

"Oh, remember how Diogee just kept popping up in the football field?", Melissa giggled.

"Yeah! He was so excited!", Milo chuckled.

Melissa sighed contently. "We've had some amazing adventures!"

"Had", Milo thought sadly. Could that tense become reality?

Melissa noticed the sad look on Milo's face. He had acted weird a few times today, but Melissa decided not to bring it up.

Instead, she decided to cheer him up with a game of "20 Questions".

"Ooh! I love that game!", said Milo.

"Ok, I've got someone", Melissa said.

"Okay… First question… Is he a real person?", asked Milo.

"Yes, but c'mon, Milo! Ask interesting questions, or you'll figure it out real quick!", Melissa "reprimanded".

"Ok! Um… Second question: Does it have a scrape on its left knee called Algernon?", Milo asked with a dumb grin.

"Milo!", Melissa said, and she gave him a soft, playful shove. "Be serious! Oh, and no".

"Ok, I promise! Let's see… Third question: Is it an adventurous person?"

"Yep"

"Fourth question: Is it a loveably odd person?"

"Mhmm"

"Ok, ok… Fifth question: Is this a good friend, who would go to the ends of the earth for their friend?"

"Good question! And yes, it would go to there, and beyond!", Melissa said.

"Sixth question: If you could describe this person in one word, what would it be?", asked Milo.

"Perfect", Melissa answered with no hesitation or second consideration.

"So you?", Milo asked, also with no hesitation or second consideration.

Melissa blushed. "Oh… Thanks, really, but… I meant you".

Milo also blushed. Someone like Melissa thought he was perfect? Scratch that; someone, anyone, though he was perfect?

"Wowee. Thanks. That's one compliment."

"I meant it. Completely", said Melissa.

"I meant what I said, too", Milo confessed.

The two blushed hard. A thought crossed both at the same time:

"What did I do to deserve him?", thought Melissa.

"What did I do to deserve her?", thought Milo.

The two sat silently for a bit.

"You know, if I could stop time, and stay in one place, it would be now", Melissa said.

"Really?", Milo asked.

"Really. It's been a great day. Thank you, Milo. You always know how to make me happy".

"The pleasures all mine…" Milo started, trying to sound all gentlemanly, but he suddenly slipped and the two fell into the fountain.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Classic Milo! Sweet moment interrupted by Murphy's Law!", Melissa laughed cheerfully.

"Woah! Sorry, Melissa… I didn't mean…" Milo began to apologize.

"Hey, Milo! It's ok! No need to apologize! It's not like one mistake ruined the day or something!"

Milo said nothing. He looked really worried.

"Milo? Are you ok?", Melissa asked, concerned.

Just before Milo could answer, a stampede of zoo animals carried them off. Also there were Cavendish, Dakota, Milder, Drako, Murawski, White and some zoo keepers.

Now, let's re-wind and find out how all this happened:

* * *

"I don't understand how you could care so little about those two!", complained Cavendish.

"Where's your honor, dirtbag? You are an absolute disgrace!", said Ms. Murawski.

"You quote "Toy Story" in fitting situations too?", asked Cavendish.

"Don't we all?", asked Murawski.

"No.", said Milder.

"First Milo and Melissa, then Toy Story! Do you even have a heart? Or do I have to push a stake through your heart to find it?", said Mr. Drako. "Actually, I'm afraid of wooden stakes, so forget that. That was really violent, too."

"…The moment you find out if he's a vampire, tell us", said Cavendish.

"Will do.", promised Murawski.

"Guys, I've got the harpoons!", said Dakota, carrying…

Harpoons.

Well, duh.

"Dakota?! What are you doing?!", yelled an incredulous Cavendish.

"I thought we were going to convince her to stop being so mean!", said Dakota.

"With harpoons?!", Cavendish cried.

"…Ok, I see it now. Sorry", Dakota said and he went to put them away.

"Look, does it really matter if I like them or not?!", said Milder. "I hate this job and I hate these problems! I'm just trying to live my life, day to day."

Cavendish looked at Milder grimly. His face showed that he knew this feeling.

"But that would be a waste", he said all too knowingly.

"Um, guys? Sorry, but taking the harpoons was a bad idea", said Dakota.

"Dakota, we already went over that. There's no need to apologize", said Cavendish. "Your intentions, as always, were good".

"Well, it somehow 'caused some zoo keepers to follow is. They were followed by some animals, and I may have thrown the harpoons at the animals direction".

"And?", asked Cavendish.

The animals stormed in and carried them off.

"…Obviously", sighed Cavendish.

"Why me?!", cried Milder.

The animals raced through the city, bumping cars, scaring people, eating up shrubbery (Ni!)

Mr. Drako saw a passing bat.

"Uncle Roy?", he asked.

"Hey, look! We're approaching the zoo! We're going to the zoo! We're going to the zoo! And then we're gonna see some animals! Or, well, I guess we already are seeing some animals"., said Dakota. "Oh, and Milo and Melissa are there!"

"That must be why those animals stampeded! Oh, if only that disaster magnet didn't"… Milder started, only for Cavendish to interrupt.

"Listen to me! Look, I get it. Things aren't going your way. It's just one disaster after another, with seemingly no reprieve. I used to think badly of Murphy as well. I saw him as a threat, a counter agent sent to ruin in my life. Heck, I didn't even know of Melissa's existence! But then, Milo, Dakota and I got stuck in a bad future. But… He saved us. He saved his friends. He saved the world! He's stopped Pistachions, aliens and all other manner of horrible things, and he still looks on the bright side, because he wants to be happy. Ever since, I've tried to do the same. I don't always succeed. But I try. Except for Dakota, all my life, I've been alone. Ridiculed, seen as a joke. And here comes this boy and this girl, and they give me what I almost never really had: Friends. So I do care. And you should try to do that too."

Milder took this in. She remembered her promise to be a better principal. She clearly failed at that. But maybe…

This time, she wouldn't.

"That's my Cavendish!", said Dakota, with an arm over his friends shoulders.

"Come now, Dakota, not next to everybody", Cavendish said, blushing.

Finally, the animals ran in and carried off Milo and Melissa.

Now, let's see how they get out of this!

"Aaagh!", screamed Milo and Melissa.

"Hey, Milo! Hey, Melissa!", greeted Dakota.

"Hello, you two!", Cavendish said cheerfully.

"Oh. Hi, Cavendish! Hi Dakota!", said Milo and Melissa.

"Do you know why this is happening?", asked Melissa.

"It's probably me", said Milo sadly.

"Actually, it's kind of complicated, but it involves harpoons.", said Dakota.

"Can someone please think of a way to get us off these animals?" Shrieked Principal Milder.

"Please! I've got a desk to attend to!", pleaded Murawski.

"Come on, Milo. Whatcha got?", Melissa asked, confident that her best friend would know exactly what to do.

"Um…", Milo was unsure. Wouldn't he only make things worse? He had clearly ruined Melissa's fun day with him, now he was going to ruin it for Cavendish, Dakota, Principal Milder, Mr. Drako, Ms. Murawski, Ms. White, some zoo keepers, and an assortment of animals?

But… No. He couldn't give up. Even if things could go wrong, he had to at least try. He had to.

He looked at Melissa. She flashed a supporting smile.

"You've got this", she said.

Milo smiled back and looked thorough his backpack.

"Accordion… T-shirt cannon with knockout gas… Chinese finger trap… Salt block… Easter eggs… There we go!", he said, and he pulled out a few bags of…

"Assorted zoo animal food portions!", Milo exclaimed.

"Isn't that really convenient?, asked Dakota.

"Oh, very! But it's all we've got!", Milo said.

Everyone took a bag.

"Ready? Go!", Milo shouted, and everyone threw the contents of their bags onto a clearing. The animals stopped and instantly calmed down.

Boy, that was convoluted!

Everyone got down.

"Well, that was eventful, huh, Milo?, Melissa asked with a smile, only for it to disappear when she noticed Milo's face. The boy looked devastated, sure that the animals had ruined the day for her.

"Milo, are you ok?", she asked, concerned.

"Uh… Of course I'm ok! Why would you think I'm not ok? Is it because I ruined our day…", Milo stopped himself, but it was too late.

"Milo, please tell me what's going on. You've been acting weird all day, and I'm worried about you", Melissa said with visible concern.

Milo sighed. "I guess I can't keep it in anymore", he thought.

"I was just… I was just… I was just worried."

"About what?"

"About everything! Murphy's Law was really strong today, and it's been a while since we hung out just the two of us. What if Murphy's Law is easier for you with Zack there as well? What if it ruins everything? What if… What if it's been too long, and so much has changed, that… Maybe I'm not as fun as I used to be. Maybe you deserve something better. Someone better."

Milo looked down. He felt horrible. He didn't deserve her! Not one bit!

Melissa looked at Milo. Not only did she know that was not true, she would not let Milo feel this way.

"Milo, that's not how it is! Not at all! Think back to all that we did today! The go carts, jumping on the cars, the zoo… We had a great time! And sure, things didn't always work out, but even then we had fun! Just like the old days!"

"I… Did enjoy it. I was just afraid that you wouldn't. I just want you to be happy."

"And I just want you to be happy! And I was happy! I've been happy since the moment I've met you! You're funny, smart, sweet, kind, adventurous… You're an amazing friend and an incredible person! Things change, but this… This won't change. Ever."

She clasped his hands.

"Every day is a fun day for me… If you're in it."

She blushed a bit.

"There's a reason I said you were perfect".

Milo smiled a relieved smile. He didn't even notice the blush on his face. He was so happy in this moment.

"Thanks, Melissa! I shouldn't have been worried. I see that now. I had a great time! And like you said: Every day is a fun day for me if you're in it, Melissa. You are perfect to me too."

Melissa opened her arms.

"Come here! I know you want to!"

The two friends hugged tightly, lifting weights from each other's hearts and sharing their mutual happiness.

"Best friends forever?", asked Melissa.

"Forever!", Milo replied happily.

The two stopped hugging. Suddenly, Milo noticed the sunset.

"Hey, look.", he said, and he pointed at the sky. It had turned dark orange, a beautiful autumn evening. The sun was setting slowly.

It was quite the view.

The two sat down silently and watched, happy inside and outside. They exchanged warm smiles and ever so slightly leaned into each other, heads touching oh so softly, arms over each other's shoulders.

No words were said. No words needed to be said.

If time could stop and take a picture to last forever, it would have been now: 2 souls, loving and helping each other, enjoying life and each other.

Never parting.

Together.

Forever.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

"Tuesday night's plastic corrosion awareness meeting... was, I think, a big success, and we want to thank Mr. Spell for putting that on for us. Thank you, Mr. Spell!", said Woody.

"You're welcome!", said Mr. Spell.

"I love this movie!", said Milo.

"Who doesn't?", seconded Melissa.

"Mhmm", said Dakota.

They, alongside all the other characters in this story, were watching Toy Story 1 together.

"Did you know Dakota can re-anact all of this script from memory?", Cavendish said proudly.

"What a hunk!", said Drako.

* * *

**Post Credit Scene:**

Pythagoras was a normal circle.

He lived in a normal world, where circles ruled, and humans were empty shells, walking around, devoid of life, of soul, of thought.

They thought it was normal.

But Pythagoras refused to believe this.

There had to be a better way.

A way to co-exist with the humans.

Suddenly, a chance came upon him.

Two humans had walked in to the building.

One was a tall, important looking fellow with a green hat and grey hair.

The other, an odd looking man with brown hair, weird glasses and a training jacket.

They...

Had brains.

They had personalities.

My god.

Could it be?

Pythagoras ran outside.

He had to find his comrades.

The revolution...

Has begun.

**Author's Notes:**

**1\. Whew, this was long! **

**2\. Most of the story wasn't planned out. There was a basic idea, and I moved forward from that. **

**3\. This, like "Taxi", is set in my timeline, set in a Season 3 of sorts, a few months after Seasons 1 and 2. **

**4\. Yes, Cavendish and Dakota think Milo and Melissa will get married, and that Melissa will become president. This joke is a reference to one of my favorite shipping jokes in "Steven Universe"; just replace Milo with Steven and Melissa with Connie. **

**5\. I love Toy Story. DID YOU KNOW THAT? **

**6\. 2 deleted concepts: Originally, Cav and Dak were going to be in their apartment, watching TV. The scene didn't really work, and I prefer the bank scene. As a matter of fact, only one thing survived that deleted scene: The monkey sitcom and Cavendish's weird fascination with it. The other scene? Milo and Melissa singing a song I would write for them on the water fountain. It would have been out of place, and just wrong. Don't rule out something like that in the future, though. **

**7\. For those who think there wasn't enough Cav and Dak ship teases, let's just say "Homosexual", that's coming out just in time for Pride Month, will more than make up for that. **

**8\. This was one of my favorite stories yet! My favorite is coming soon, though! **

**9\. Two references: Robot pirate island and the Lest we forget quote are references to Idiot Box from SpongeBob and the "I'm just trying to live my life, day to day" "But that would be a waste" is a Luke Cage reference. I haven't seen the show yet, but that season 1 trailer! **

**Next time: Diameter: Part 2! The saga continues!**

**Oh, and I really hope you enjoyed this! I gave it my best!**

**Share your thoughts! **

**Yours, **

**SpongeGuy.**


End file.
